<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding Friendship by larislynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810715">Finding Friendship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn'>larislynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badass Katara (Avatar), Fake Friends, Gen, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Azula accuses you of betrayal and kicks you out of the group, you run into the Gaang. </p>
<p>Request: "could i possibly get a atla x platonic female reader where the reader was with azula n her group but they left her and then the gaang finds her n just takes her in,, hope u have fun writing 💖💖"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Gaang (Avatar) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finding Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I trusted you.” The words bounced around in your mind, driving a knife into your heart every time you remembered them. When you spoke against Azula, suggesting that going after the Avatar wasn’t the best use of her time, she lashed out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clearly you’re trying to prevent me from achieving my goals,” she hissed at you, venom laced in her voice. “Mai, Ty Lee, let this be a lesson to you both.” She left you behind in the small Earth Kingdom town with no way to return home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While the Fire Nation wasn’t exactly your favorite place to be, it sure beat wandering along the road, not sure where to go. If you tried to return, would you even be allowed back? The long days on the road quickly became grueling. You were forced to stay on the lookout for anyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were now an enemy of the Fire Nation, and the other nations still thought you were a member of Azula’s crew. It seemed likely that anyone you came across would be against you, so you hid from other travellers. Fortunately you blended once you obtained some Earth Kingdom robes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun sank low on the horizon, and in an effort to get some rest, you set up camp. You thought you’d be safe, far enough from the road that you wouldn’t be seen, yet not too far into the woods that you had to worry about the animals. But you never thought about if you were visible from the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You awoke with a start, sensing somebody near you. Looking around, you couldn’t see the figure standing in the shadows, your eyes still blurred from sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re finally awake,” a voice remarked sarcastically, “good dream?” That voice, you knew it from somewhere, but you couldn’t quite place where. Then with sinking realization, it dawned on you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re that water tribe boy, aren’t you?” You could see again, and began fumbling around for something you could protect yourself with. The others were surely nearby.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka stepped forward, arms crossed. “I have a name, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t help the panic setting into your voice. “How did you find me? Did Azula tell you where I was?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A look of confusion flashed across his face before he continued, “I think the question that should be asked is how did </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>find </span>
  <em>
    <span>us </span>
  </em>
  <span>here? After all, shouldn’t you be running around after Azula?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that, you shook your head nervously. “No, I’m not travelling with her anymore,” you answered simply. Your voice was thin, and you tried not to hold back tears. No matter how badly Azula acted, she was one of the only friends you ever had. Now you were truly alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Katara warned me you’d try to play mind games,” he said in disbelief, “but I didn’t think you’d be that bad at lying. Why wouldn’t you be travelling with her?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The earth bender, whose name you remembered to be Toph, emerged from behind Sokka. “She’s not lying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You saw your chance to tell your side of the story and decided to take it. “I told Azula that searching for the Avatar was a waste of her time,” you whispered. “She accused me of betrayal and left me behind. I’m not here to find you, how could I be? I wasn’t even looking for you in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toph nodded, confirming your words. Sokka’s features softened a bit and he offered you a hand to help you up. “I’ll tell the others what happened and we can figure out where to go from here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Where to go from here’?” you questioned. It wasn’t as if you were distrustful of the group, but you still couldn’t be sure how the others would react. Afterall, you hadn’t been on the best terms with any of them before this morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have to travel alone,” Toph spoke up. “Even if it is just until the next town, you could maybe come with us. Besides, I doubt you’d rat us out to Azula,” she laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Toph is right,” Sokka agreed. “Come on, we set up camp not too far from here.” Hesitantly, you followed after him, hoping you wouldn’t come to regret the decision. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woods weren’t too thick and you made it to the small campsite in a matter of minutes. When you arrived, the tension in the air was palpable. Toph had gone ahead to tell the others of your arrival, and clearly there was some disagreement over you joining the group. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As you drew nearer to the small semi-circle of tents, you could hear Katara whispering hastily, “Even if she’s telling the truth that doesn’t mean she won’t still betray us! We need to be careful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka looked over at you sympathetically. “I’m sure she’ll change her mind.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group looked over, finally noticing your presence. From the looks of it, Katara was the only one who didn’t fully trust you. Water was swirling around her hand dangerously, a warning.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You waved awkwardly, not quite sure how to introduce yourself. It wasn’t as if any of your social training could have prepared for this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I’m willing to put the whole ‘trying to kill us thing’ behind us,” Aang stated. “I think she’s telling the truth about what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Aang,” Katara said pointedly, “but who’s to say she won’t betray us to gain back her standing with Azula?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toph smirked mischievously and turned towards you, “Will you betray us to regain your standing with Azula?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You paused for a moment, The thought had crossed your mind, after all you had grown up learning the same manipulation tactics as Azula. You tossed the idea to the side after a second. Nothing could convince you to turn back to Azula now. “No, I never want to see her again, let alone be in her favor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young earthbender grinned. “Once again, she’s telling the truth.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” sighed Katara, “it seems your part of the group now, at least temporarily.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You quietly took a seat near the fire, where Katara was preparing breakfast. Sokka had gone out with Toph to gather some berries, while Aang stood nearby, practicing his earthbending. Katara stood over the fire, stirring a pot of soup using her bending.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced over at you, the tension growing. Water splashed over the side of the pot and you both jumped back. It fell to the ground, extinguishing the fire with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hiss. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Katara sighed and picked up some sticks nearby, trying to rekindle the flame. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding to seize the opportunity, you stepped forward. After all, you were a firebender. “Allow me.” With a small flick of your wrist, the fire sparked back to life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Katara said begrudgingly. “I’m sorry if I was harsh with you. I just don’t want to put the others in danger.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded in understanding, “That’s fair,” you smiled shyly. “Thank you for letting me travel with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It isn’t the safest to travel on your own. Besides, I’m sure it became lonely after a while,” she stated, a note of empathy in her voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It did,” you confided. “The time alone also made me realize I don’t really have any true friends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I thought you were friends with Azula and the others?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, I was close with Mai and Ty Lee when I was younger. I was even close with Azula at one point, but our paths diverged. All Azula wants is power, and she uses her so-called ‘friends’ to get it. I don’t want to be a part of that anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded thoughtfully. “If you want to travel with us for a while I wouldn’t be opposed to it. Just a fair warning though, you’ll  probably run into Azula at some point if you do come with us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded. “When I do, I’ll be ready.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka burst through the nearby treeline, breathing heavily. “Are you ready right now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s near the road,” Toph explained quickly, catching her breath. “I think she knows we’re here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your mind flashed back to the camping materials you left near the road. You shook your head solemnly. “No,” you responded, “she knows I'm here. I need to go face her.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we’ll go with you,” Katara stated, standing next to you. Sokka nodded in affirmation at his sister’s words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you can’t. Please, you’ve all shown me so much kindness, I can’t let you get hurt because of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to be there for you,” Aang stated, joining the group. “After all that’s what friends are for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With your newly found friends at your side, you marched through the woods towards the sound of Azula’s taunting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t team up with the enemy, did you?” She laughed, “You’re an even bigger disappointment than I thought.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your heart raced as you replied. “No Azula, I’m not. I’m not your puppet, either. My path is mine to choose, not yours. And I’m choosing freedom.” A flame sparked in your hand as you took a step forward, knowing whatever happened, she would never control you again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I received this request a while ago and finally had the chance to complete it! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you all! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>